


Coraline

by AStephens1971



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happened to the floating lights after Rapunzel's return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coraline

When festivities ended after the celebration for Rapunzel’s return, the King looked at the Queen. “Well,” he admitted, smiling softly, “I guess we don’t have to do this anymore.”

He turned just in time to see Rapunzel and Eugene in each other’s arms, sharing a romantic kiss.

“I wonder if they’ve set a date,” the Queen mused.

As if in answer, Rapunzel turned and chuckled. “We’d like to get it over with as soon as possible,” she laughed, attempting to fight off Eugene’s playful advances.

Therefore, they did—though not without complications. Then it happened:

“Rapunzel, I’ve been called to the next kingdom,” Eugene admitted, and Rapunzel sensed the slightest hint of a tremble in his voice.

Since Maximus had become the next Captain of the Guard, it was only right that Eugene held a similar title: _Head of Security_.

“Don’t be long,” Rapunzel whispered, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. She watched as he mounted Maximus, cracked the reins, and galloped off.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Eugene kept in touch best as he could, though nights he had to admit, sleeping alone in his double bed, how much he really missed Corona—and Rapunzel.

Then one day—indeed, it was the last day—a knock came at Eugene’s door. “A message for you, sir.”

Eugene almost tore it out of the messenger’s hand, he was so anxious to get home. His eyes widened and his mouth flew open when he read:

_“Please come home—a certain young lady requests your audience at your earliest convenience.”_

Rapunzel must really be missing him! Well, if it was any indication, his heart was certainly pining for her as well! He practically flew to Maximus, mounted, cracked the reins, and off they went.

In no time at all, they were home. When they arrived, the Queen was there to meet them. “How was your trip?” she inquired.

“Everything went better than expected,” Eugene admitted, “but I came here as soon as I got your message. Is—is Rapunzel all right?”

The Queen just smiled and took his hand. “Right this way.”

She led him up the stairs, to the bedroom that they shared. Approaching the door, she knocked softly, “Rapunzel, there’s someone here who wishes to see you.”

Opening the door softly, Eugene poked his head in. “Hello? Anybody home?”

Rapunzel, when she saw who it was, gasped, her eyes filling with happy tears. Eugene crept to her side, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed them all away. “So,” he whispered, smiling, “who’s this young lady who wants to see me?”

Rapunzel just smiled, folding back a corner of the blanket wrapped around the bundle in her arms. “Say hello to Princess Coraline.”

 _Princess_ … His… no, _their_ daughter! Eugene could not contain his joy. His mind went back to their time out on the water, when they spotted the first floating light coming over the sky. Hadn’t the King wondered if they needed them anymore?

“If it pleases your majesties,” Eugene said, “might I suggest that you not retire the floating lights just yet?”

The Queen just smiled. “Would you and Rapunzel like to release them for Coraline?”

Rapunzel and Eugene just looked at each other and smiled themselves. “We would love to,” Rapunzel whispered.

When Rapunzel was able, they walked to the same balcony where the King and Queen had released the first light so long ago. There it was, waiting for the signal. Rapunzel, cradling Coraline in the crook of one arm, stood on one side of the light, Eugene on the other. Gently, they pushed the light upward so it started floating. That triggered a flood sweeping over the whole kingdom, as all of Corona first lit, then released their own lights.

Rapunzel couldn’t help feeling a sense of _déjà vu_. For wasn’t it so long ago that she had been kidnapped, shut away from the kingdom for eighteen long years? But she knew that she had Eugene, as well as the King and Queen, to love and protect her. And, she remembered, chuckling, not so far away was a little tavern where a certain band met—and if need be, they could always call on the services of the Pub Thugs! But for now, all was right with the world—and they hoped to live happily ever after.

 


End file.
